


Body Party

by Fanbynature



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Friends With Benefits, In-Universe RPF, Lap Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, No Strings Attached, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, RPF, Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbynature/pseuds/Fanbynature
Summary: Hyukjae lost a bet and Jongwoon got dragged along in it.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Body Party

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeaaah, so this was inspired by Ciara's song + something I read about - imagining getting your sub off in front of a mirror and they watch themselves - somewhere on the internet. So this was born. Idk I have to write an uni essay but I'm far from any essays with this.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy.

Jongwoon opened the door to his home, turned the lights on and took his shoes off. He entered further inside and called for his dogs as he was taking his coat off. Strangely there was no sound indicating that either of the puppies were inside.

_ Strange _ he thought as he passed his kitchen on his way to the bedroom to leave some groceries and went to change. He was now definitely hearing sounds. It wasn't from his pets though; it was music.

_ What _ he continued thinking without voicing his thoughts. Jongwoon thought about turning around and getting something for self-defence but before he moved a centimetre he heard a familiar voice from the other side.

"Shit," it was Hyukjae. The younger didn't tell him that he was going to visit him. Also, how did he get inside? Jongwoon had recently changed his password and hadn't had the chance to tell the younger man. Jongwoon continued wondering as he opened the door to the bedroom.

"Hyuk, you-what are you doing?" The picture that unfolded before Jongwoon was bizarre to say the least. There was a chair in the middle of the room, erotic music playing from a bluetooth speaker, and there were colourful lights that Hyukjae was trying to make work properly. The younger man, on the other hand, was dressed in a tight black tank top and tight leather pants. Hyukjae looked a bit spooked by the sudden appearance of the older man and suddenly stood up.

"Hyung, you're back, great. We can start with this and finish it quickly," Hyukjae smiled nervously and pulled Jongwoon by the arm. 

"Start and finish what?" Jongwoon asked suspiciously as he stood in place while Hyukjae was trying hard to pull him further in the room. The younger man sighed and looked at his feet for a moment before looking back at his hyung.

"Hyung, do you remember that bet that Donghae, Kyu and I did over Christmas?"

"Oh, yeah. Hah, that was hilarious. Your reaction was priceless," Jongwoon laughed as he remembered the younger man being miserable as he lost the games to the other two. 

"So? What does this have anything to do with me?" Jongwoon crossed his arm stubbornly in front of his chest as he looked at Hyukjae expectantly.

"Well, you see, the bet was that we'll make the loser do something really humiliating but we didn't set anything in the beginning and waited until the end because we thought it would be funnier. And the guys thought that it would be hilarious if I gave you a lap dance because in normal circumstance I'd never actually do it." Hyukjae turned his head backwards, watching the stool in the middle of the room. Jongwoon traced his eyes at the same spot.

"Wait, are they here then?"

"No, no, they aren't. It's just us. Jongjin took the puppies with him when he let me in,"

_ That explains things _ Jongwoon thought and nodded. 

"How are they going to know then? That you've done it?"

"Prepare to be randomly asked questions in the upcoming days about it. The geniuses thought that you won't lie to them so they're relying on that. It's a very feeble way of doing things if you ask me." Hyukjae confessed as he returned to fix the lights on the floor. His face brightened up when he got them to work properly and stood up again. Jongwoon smiled at the younger man and his charming silliness. 

"I could just pretend, you know. I've had a few acting jobs if you remember," the older man smile widened as Hyukjae's face fell.

"But-but hyung, I spend all this time preparing and stuff. Can we just do it for a bit?" Hyukjae whined a bit and Jongwoon moved closer to him.

"Is it really what you want?" Jongwoong caressed Hyukjae's jaw and chin slowly, staring in his eyes.

The younger man was in thought for a while before nodding. Jongwoon turned around and sat on the chair.

"Let's do it then," he clapped his thighs and heard Hyukjae moving behind him. The music became louder than before and filled the room as well as Jongwoon's ears. The song was unfamiliar to the older man but it didn't sound bad.

_ My body is your party, baby _

_ Nobody's invited but you, baby _

_ I can do it slow now, tell me what you want _

_ Baby, put your phone down, you should turn it off _

_ 'Cause tonight is going down, tell your boys is going down _

_ We in the zone now, don't stop _

Hyukjae came into Jongwoon's view, his back was facing the older man and he swayed his hips as he walked further away from Jongwoon. He swirled on the beat of the music and stayed still before he started moving sensually with the music.

Jongwoon traced his eyes along with the younger man and felt his throat getting dry. He instinctively licked his lips as Hyukjae did a mouth-watering thrust with his hips. 

Hyukjae felt his body temperature rising as he continued dancing and wondered why didn't he just agree to his hyung's idea of pretending. Hyukjae let his hand travel from his chest to the end of his top and pulled it up and did a wave with his body. He lifted his eyes to lock them with Jongwoon's for the first time since the song started. 

_ You can keep your hands on me, touch me right there, rock my body _

_ I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party _

_ I'm doing this little dance for you _

_ You got me so excited _

_ Now it's just me on you _

_ Your body's my party, let's get it started _

Hyukjae moved forward, not knowing what the older man was thinking as he kept a straight face, observing Hyukjae. The younger man was quite sure in his dancing skills obviously but he never knew if his sexy moves ever worked, especially when he was thinking hard about what to do. Fans were easier, they were satisfied with the simplest things, Jongwoon on the other hand was hard to read sometimes. 

Hyukjae reached to touch the older man as he stood in front of him and Jongwoon extended his own hand, placing it on Hyukjae's waist and pulling the younger man towards him. That was the encouragement Hyukjae needed to be completely sure. 

_ Boy, you should know that your love is always on my mind _

_ I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time _

_ Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind _

_ I can't it deny it, I want you, I want you _

Hyukjae placed his arms around Jongwoon's neck and swayed his hips above the older man's lap. Close enough to his groin to feel the heat from Hyukjae's body but not enough to be touching. Jongwoon moved his hand that rested Hyukjae's waist alongside his hips and down the younger man's thighs. He didn't push him or pull Jongwoon was just feeling the man on top of him. It wasn't enough but he waited for the younger man to initiate anything if he wanted something more.

_ I can't lie, I won't lie, it's amazing _

_ My faces, the places, you're taking me _

_ Baby, take your time now, there's no need to rush _

_ We can go another round, if that's what you want _

_ 'Cause tonight is going down, yeah you know it's going down _

_ We in the zone now, don't stop _

Hyukjae spun around and draped himself over Jongwoon. His head was resting on the older man's shoulder and he moved his body in wavey movements as he grabbed Jongwoon's legs to keep steady. Hyukjae suddenly spread Jongwoon's legs and sat between them. He traced his hands up and down the older man's thighs, his back firmly placed on Jongwoon's front. 

_ You can keep your hands on me, touch me right there, rock my body _

_ I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party _

_ I'm doing this little dance for you _

_ You got me so excited _

_ Now it's just me on you _

_ Your body's my party, let's get it started _

Hyukjae moved from the chair and lowered himself between Jongwoon's legs. He turned around to face the older man and looked up. Both men stared at each other - desire filled their eyes but both of them were holding back. They wanted to see how much the other would put up with the teasing.

_ Boy, you should know that your love is always on my mind _

_ I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time _

_ Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind _

_ I can't it deny it, I want you, I want you _

_ Hyukjae got up slowly, still holding Jongwoon's gaze and got closer to his face almost brushing lips and quickly retreated.  _

Hyukjae moved away from Jongwoon for a moment to reach a bottle on the bed. He opened it as he moved Jongwoon's legs together and moved on each side of them. He lifted the bottle and poured the substance on his body. The liquid travelled down his body and Hyukjae moved his free hand across his body, smudging it all over his skin. 

_ The things I wanna do to you _

_ My body's calling you _

_ I'm having so much fun with you _

_ Now it's just me on you _

_ Your body's my party, let's get it started, oh _

Hyukjae sensed Jongwoon grabbing his thighs and squeezing them. The younger man smiled a little as he continued to rub the oil on his skin. He felt the liquid getting in his pants and decided that it was enough so he threw the bottle, aiming at the bed. 

Hyukjae extended his dry hand and buried his fingers in Jongwoon's hair. He moved his hips in circular motions as if he was riding on Jongwoon's cock and the older man wanted to slam Hyukjae on his lap to grind against the other man's length.

The song in the background had changed a while ago but Jongwoon wasn't even listening to the music anymore. It didn't matter if Hyukjae was dancing in rhythm or not, the older man wanted more than this. He wanted to feel the younger man more, more of his skin, to hear more of his sweet sounds, to hear Hyukjae cry out his name as he came hard. 

As if reading his mind, Hyukjae turned around and sat in his lap. 

"You're so hard, hyung, fuck. Did I turn you on so much?" 

"You're one to talk," Jongwoon moved his hand and grabbed Hyukjae's groin. The younger man groaned and moved his ass rubbing Jongwoon's cock. 

"Shit. Do you get turned on so much from me watching you, huh?" Jongwoon continued stroking Hyukjae's length and the younger man's sweet moans mixed with the music. 

"Look at you, so flustered from the smallest attention and touch. You're ready to come from just my hand, babe. I won't be able to fill up your ass, Hyukie. Don't you want to feel me inside of you, huh? I want to feel your warm walls spreading around my cock, squeezing it as I ram into you and you moan my name as you try to catch your breath," Jongwoon continued stroking Hyukjae as he whispered in his ear. The younger man grinding on Jongwoon and wanted the older man to remove the clothes already.

"Ah, ah, fuck, hyung. Just t-take me now," he whined as he threw his hands at the back and grabbed Jongwoon's neck. The older man smiled and grabbed Hyukjae's hips - lifting him up. Jongwoon turned Hyukjae to face him and the younger man swayed from the fast movements grabbing Jongwoon for support.

The older man swiftly removed Hyukjae's pants and stood up from the chair. He looked around the room and grabbed the bottle with oil. After that he turned to Hyukjae and lifted him from the floor, carrying him bridal style. 

He left the bedroom and Hyukjae still being in a euphoric state didn't pay too much attention to his surroundings. Jongwoon stood in front of a full-length mirror and placed Hyukjae down. 

"Sit," Jongwoon whispered. Hyukjae was slowly coming to his senses and looked around.

"Hyung, what-"

"Sit," he repeated, louder this time.

Hyukjae complied and lowered himself, wondering what was the older man thinking but at the same time not caring that much as long as he made Hyukjae forget his name. Jongwoon watched him for a bit before sitting behind him. The older man kissed the back of Hyukjae's neck and the younger man closed his eyes. Jongwoon put his hands on Hyukjae's hips and traced them downwards over the younger man's thighs. Hyukjae's cock was dripping from earlier and moved in excitement as Jongwoon started touching him again. 

Hyukjae moaned as Jongwoon gripped his length and stroked it. 

"Open your eyes," Jongwoon said against his ear and bit it before continuing moving onto his neck. Hyukjae whined in protest and Jongwoon stopped all of his movements.

"I'll leave you like that if you don't do it," Jongwoon warned the younger man. He didn't have an issue with dealing with his problem but Hyukjae needed to have his hyung take care of him.

He whined again but soon cracked his eyes open, trying not to look at Jongwoon in the mirror.

"Look up," Jongwoon commanded him. Hyukjae didn't move his eyes and Jongwoon grabbed his chin, lifting it.

"Up," Jongwoon's tone was deep in Hyukjae's ears and his warm breath ghosted over his skin, making his hair raised. The younger man moved his gaze slowly and looked at Jongwoon in the mirror. The older man smiled darkly as he slowly started bumping Hyukjae's cock. The younger man's heart rate rising with each stroke and his body was getting hotter by the minute. 

"Watch yourself coming undone by my touch. Watch as you come hard becoming a trembling mess. My beautiful mess," Jongwoon licked Hyukjae's neck and the younger man wanted to close his eyes and throw his head backwards. He resisted the urge and concentrated on watching Jongwoon as he touched and kissed Hyukjae all over his body.

The older man stood up a bit and gripped Hyukjae's hair with one hand, twisted it and pulled his head back. Hyukjae released a cry which got muted by Jongwoon's lips. They moved slowly, finding their pace but it didn't take them long to start feverishly kissing each other. Jongwoon's hand that was gripping Hyukjae's length was on one of his nipples. The older man twisted and rubbed it between his fingers. Hyukjae's lewd sounds vibrated between their mouths.

They moved away from each other, needing oxygen in their lungs, and a tin line of spit extended between their mouths. Hyukjae's body was deliciously flushed and he was breathing heavily. 

“You’re so beautiful like that. Ruined and needy. Do you want me to wreck you more, Hyukjae? Do you want to beg for more? Do you want to scream my name?” Jongwoon talked softly and slowly against the younger man’s lips that were slightly cracked open. Hyukjae was breathing heavy and could manage to only release undecipherable mumbles without an actual answer. Jongwoon twisted Hyukjae’s hair more and the younger man moaned. 

“Speak actual words,”

Hyukjae gulped audibly and licked his lips before speaking. “Y-yeah,” his voice trembled and he tried to touch his forgotten cock but his hand was stopped before it could reach its destination. He wanted to whine again but it would have been fruitless so he settled on keening. 

Jongwoon leered over the struggle of the younger man and relished in how much it turned him on to have Hyukjae obedient, so exposed and under Jongwoon’s control. The older man lifted his gaze from Hyukjae’s face and looked at the mirror along with that pushing the younger man’s head up. Jongwoon wanted to keep the image of this Hyukjae in his head for as long as possible. 

“Look at yourself. So eager and helpless. Waiting for me to give you just a little touch, something, anything. Your body is burning with a desire that you can’t control.” Jongwoon talked softly in the other man’s ear and gave him a long lick after finishing. Their eyes were locked in the mirror but Hyukjae’s were unfocused and watery while Jongwoon’s were sharp and dark. Jongwoon’s hand in the younger man’s hair hadn’t moved but his other hand was just resting close to Hyukjae, close enough to feel its presence but not touching. Jongwoon felt his own deep desire in his lower abdomen but kept it under control for the sake of their foreplay.

“Do you want me to touch you, Hyukjae-ah, hmm?” Jongwoon spoke and bit softly and the younger man’s ear. 

Hyukjae only nodded his head and a small tear ran down his cheek.

“Speak,”

“Y-yes, I do,”

“What do we say when we want something, Hyukie?” Jongwoon asked and another tear fell down Hyukjae’s face as his insides twisted and he breathed heavily.

“P-please, hyung, t-touch me, p-please,” he begged and darted his tongue out as one of the tears fell close to his lips, licking it away. Jongwoon petted his hair softly and kissed his shoulder blade.

“Good boy,” he smiled against the skin and moved his resting hand against Hyukjae’s length. Jongwoon barely touched the skin of the other man and Hyukjae keened from it. The older man moved deliberately slowly, watching the reaction from Hyukjae. The younger man was having a hard time not to move his hips forward to get faster movements but he knew if he did it Jongwoon would stop which was worse the sluggish pace of the man. Jongwoon his free hand on Hyukjae’s chest and dragged his fingers along his body before returning upwards and putting his attention on one of the pink nipples. Hyukjae threw his head back but was quickly moved in its previous position.

“Don’t waver,” Jongwoon said as he sunk his teeth in the shoulder’s flesh. The younger man cried out but kept his head in place. All the stimulations were making his body buzz with exhilaration. Hyukjae wanted more. So he decided to ask.

“H-hyung, p-please, can you m-move faster,” Hyukjae’s voice uneven and quite in the room. 

“Move what faster?” Jongwoon played dumb to edge the younger man more.

“Y-your hand, p-please,” unlike the shaky appearance of Hyukjae he kept asking respectfully. Jongwoon guessed that Hyukjae should be rewarded then. The older man sped up his movements and put more pressure on the cock, getting an immediate reaction from the other man. Moans filled the room and Jongwoon savoured each one. Hyukjae slowly moved his hips rhythmically and Jongwoon didn’t stop him just watched him in the mirror. The act made Hyukjae’s behind to rub against Jongwoon’s very solid groin which brought out deep puffs from the older man. He suddenly stopped the stroking of Hyukjae’s cock.

“Bend over,” he said quietly and turned around, searching for the bottle from earlier.

“H-hyung, what-“

“Your ass in the air, your face on the ground, now,” Jongwoon grabbed the plastic bottle, opened it and waited for the younger man to come to his senses.

“O-okay,” Hyukjae started moving, his legs slightly trembling from the position he kept from some time but managed to put himself in the position his hyung desired. 

Jongwoon put the bottle down and reached the younger man’s ass. He placed his hands on each cheek and spread them, watching the pink muscle gape open. He gave a spank on one of them and earned a gasp from Hyukjae. Then he slapped the other one, leaving a red mark and received a louder sound from the younger man. Jongwoon reached for the bottle with one hand and turned it downwards, pouring out a considerable amount in Hyukjae’s hole. Hyukjae keened as he felt a finger enter him. It moved around with leisure motions and Hyukjae opened and closed his hole around it. Jongwoon kept his other hand on one of the asscheeks still spreading it and massaging it softly. He sped up the movements of the finger buried in Hyukjae and the younger man panted. Jongwoon gave a slap on his ass once again and Hyukjae moaned. 

“H-hyung, ahhh,”

“What?”

“M-more, pp-please, mmm-more, ahhh, I n-need more,”

“How can I refuse when you’re asking me so nicely?” Jongwoon smiled and moved a second finger inside. Hyukjae hissed at the sting he felt but soon felt a hand wrapping around his length, distracting him from the not pleasurable sensation. The motions were steady and felt so nice. Soon enough Hyukjae was keening once again and begging for more from the older man, he felt like he was so close but not quite enough to reach. If he got just a little bit more friction and pressure, a bit more roughness. Hyukjae moved his hips, trying to fuck himself, but Jongwoon gripped his hips and stopped him.

“What did I tell you when you want something?”

“H-hyung, I’m so c-close, pp-pleaseee,” the younger man moaned.

“Was this so hard, Hyukie?” Jongwoon put his hands on both sides of Hyukjae’s hips and started placing kisses on his back.

“I think you were a good enough boy to get a release. Would you say so, Hyukie?” Jongwoon asked between the kisses and placed his hands around Hyukjae’s shoulders to lift him. The older man put Hyukjae in his lap and spread his legs wide open.

“Would you like me inside of you? Do you want to stretch wide open on my cock, huh?” Jongwoon traced his fingers on Hyukjae’s thighs along the soft skin, close to his shaft but not touching it. The cock was angrily leaking with a bright red head. 

“Y-yeah, hyung, yes, p-please,” Hyukjae pleaded, tears streaming from the overstimulation. Jongwoong just continued dragging his fingers lazily all over Hyukjae and rocked their bodies together teasingly. He pushed his fingers inside the younger man’s mouth and Hyukjae gagged a bit from the unexpected act. Jongwoon pulled them harshly and moved one of Hyukjae’s legs over his own. He pushed three fingers in the younger man at once making Hyukjae cry out. Jongwoon placed his free hand at the base of Hyukjae’s cock and squeezed it. Hyukjae kept moaning as the fingers moved inside him relentlessly. He noticed Jongwoon’s hand on his shaft and whined because the older man was preventing him from reaching his orgasm. 

“H-hyunggg,” 

“Shh, don’t worry, you’ll come soon enough. I’ll make you come so hard, you’ll see stars,” Jongwoon kissed the younger man’s neck and bit on it gingerly. Hyukjae’s prostate kept being hit and stimulated but he couldn’t reach his climax. 

Jongwoon fucked the younger man with his fingers until he thought it was enough and pulled them out. He didn’t move for a while, watching the other man who was breathing intensely. Jongwoon waited for him to calm down before he moved Hyukjae from his lap and stood up. He unzipped his trousers and with a swift movement removed both the trousers and his underpants. He relished in his cock being free from its containment and gave it a few strokes before reaching for the bottle with oil. His cock was dripping with precum but he decided to better be safe than sorry – didn’t want to hurt the younger man. Jongwoon spread the oil on his length and sat down behind Hyukjae again. The younger man kept his eyes on him the whole time and tried hard not to touch himself. 

“Turn around,” Jongwoon commanded and Hyukjae complied instantly. Once Hyukjae positioned himself, Jongwoon grabbed him by the neck and placed an intense and deep kiss on his lips. The younger man whimpered in the kiss as his tongue was bit. Their lips moved fiercely against each other. 

Soon they pulled away from one another in the need of oxygen. Jongwoon commanded Hyukjae once again to turn around and push himself on his cock. The younger man nodded and began doing what he was told. Once he started lowering himself, Jongwoon warned him to proceed slowly. As Hyukjae took the head inside his body he had to stop and adjust to the size spreading him. There was not once when they had sex and Hyukjae didn’t felt like was being split by Jongwoon’s cock, even more when they haven’t done it in a while. Every time he had to take time to fully place him in. 

Jongwoon looked at the younger man’s face that was in anguish and caressed his sides. He moved carefully closer to Hyukjae and kissed his back tenderly. Soon Hyukjae started lowering himself again, crying out but not stopping. The older man didn’t stop kissing him once Hyukjae placed his cock fully in him. 

“You’re doing so good, babe. You’re so good for me, Hyukie, so good,” Jongwoon mumbled against his skin holding himself back not to fuck the younger man senselessly. He was burning up inside and with how wonderful Hyukjae felt around him was not helping. The younger man’s walls squeezed him so nicely he was sure he wasn’t going to last long, which was fine because Hyukjae was also close to his own climax.

Hyukjae started moving at a slow pace and Jongwoon’s moans filled the room. The older man clutched Hyukjae’s hips harshly; surely it was going to leave bruises in a few hours. But the younger man couldn’t care less. Pain and pleasure enveloped his shuddering body as he fucked himself on Jongwoon’s length. The older man’s cock was stretching his insides just the right way which drove Hyukjae mad every time. Jongwoon fitted in him so perfectly, it felt so satisfying.

Once the pain washed away Hyukjae started increasing his speed and moved around to find a better position for his gland to be hit. Jongwoon just provided him with support and didn’t rush or pressured him for a while. Hyukjae moved his body to the front resting it on his hands with his ass slightly in the air. He looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Jongwoon.

“H-hyung, f-fuck me, p-please,” he pleaded and waited for Jongwoon to move. The older man changed his position, standing on his knees. He grabbed the younger man’s hips and started moving speedily. The place was instantly filled with the sounds of moans and skin slapping against skin. Jongwoon wanted to last as long as possible in this position but he sensed his climax building up quickly. His insides twisting in a bundle and he was feeling light-headed. He groaned as he continued to slam in Hyukjae. The younger man was slightly salivating as he kept his mouth open while his prostate was abused.

“Hh-hyu-ung, cc-close, aa-hhh,” he whimpered between moans as Jongwoon increased his speed once again and gripped his sides even more strongly. Hyukjae felt his gland being hit and then there was blackness as he erupted hard untouched. He had closed his eyes and he felt like he had been underwater for a long time and was finally taking a breath. His hyung kept pushing in him for a while longer as Hyukjae laid on the floor boneless and breathing heavy. 

Jongwoon’s shaft pulsated as he slammed in Hyukjae and his orgasm washed over him. He continued pushing in and out until his semen was completely spilt in the younger man. Then he slowly retreated back, pulling out and lowered Hyukae’s backside on the floor, putting his body in a relaxed position. Jongwoon moved behind him and wrapped a hand around the younger man. Hyukjae turned around and snuggled in his chest.

“Let’s get ourselves cleaned,” Jongwoon spoke as he caressed Hyukjae’s hair. 

“Let’s stay like that for a minute,” the younger man mumbled against Jongwoon’s chest and the older man chuckled.

“Don’t fall asleep, dummy,” he stroked Hyukjae’s back and the younger man sneaked an arm around his middle. 


End file.
